Tell me that you love me
by hinathita
Summary: tell me that you love me de victorius, ¿que piensa Scorpius cuando siente a la mujer de su vida perdida? Songfic es el primero que hago de este tipo en realidad, pero pasen y lean por cierto "Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre Casa Slytherin del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". (tuve un error con el documento :S en el primer fb lily tiene 12años xD )


Tell me that you love me

Song fic,

Atención: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a J.k. :D

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre Casa Slytherin del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

…_Ohh yeah yeah _

_The situations turns around enough to figure out _

_That someone else has let you down _

_o many times I don't know why…_

En el gran comedor, de una escuela muy particular y única, una escuela más bien mágica, un joven de rubios cabellos desordenados veía con una ira poco vista en ese rostro joven, idéntico al de su padre, era sujetado por el brazo de su mejor amigo, casi su hermano, que veía con incredulidad esa escena que era nueva para todos los alumnos que estudiaban ahí, el joven Lysander de la casa de Gryffindor, tomaba con bastante pasión la cara de Lily Luna Potter, en medio de las mesas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, ¡la esta besando! Era todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza del rubio, él no se habría dado cuenta de no ser por los gritos de júbilo que ambas casas dieron, ante el suceso…

—Albus, ¿Qué…—intento hablar por debajo el joven solo hacia su amigo.

—Yo tampoco lo se Malfoy, ¿qué James no se quejó de que Lily era muy chica para tener novio ?—dijo el joven Slytherin, que era un calco de Harry James Potter a la edad de 16 años.

—Pues al parecer no es chica si es con uno de sus amiguitos, míralo—dijo con odio, señalando a el joven de 17 años, que aplaudía con genuina felicidad, era una versión, mesclada de James y Sirius, cabello castaño, alto, alborotador, con gafas, mujeriego, excelente duelista y estrella de su equipo, capitán además de cazador, siempre tuvieron muchos roses entre ellos pero eso era algo, bajo incluso para el.

—Bueno no es por nada Scorp, pero tanto, Rose como yo tratamos de decírtelo, mi hermana no te iba a esperar por siempre—dijo el joven de ojos verde viéndolo con seriedad—esta lección la tienes que aprender a la mala y yo no pienso intervenir—sentencio el pelinegro.

—¿Qué?—grito el rubio—acaso no eres mi mejor amigo—le recrimino el ojiplata.

—Si, pero soy también el hermano de esos dos, además de que Lysander, es amigo mío desde la infancia también Scorp—dijo, el joven de ojos verdes, con una sonrisa ladeada, antes de mirarlo con dureza—además te recuerdo que el idiota que lo arruino con mi hermana fuiste tú y no una vez Scorp, lo sabes mejor que yo—dijo mientras fruncía levemente el ceño—¿te recuerdo que es mi única hermana?—dijo alzándole un ceja.

—sabes que yo nunca…—intento alegar el rubio.

—ni lo intentes componer, sabes lo que hiciste, yo vi llorar a mi hermana más de un verano por ti huróncito —dijo ya enfadado el joven, después de todo no solo era un Potter , también un Weasly digno sobrino de Ronal Weasly.

—Sabes que no tuve opción—dijo el rubio apretando los puños, mientras veía esa sonrisa en el rostro de Luna, su luna, esa sonrisa que siempre fue para el, desde que fue a pasar navidad con la familia de Albus hace 5 años atrás, la estaba abrazando ese idiota, la abrazaba con singular alegría.

—tuviste opción, pero no pudiste negar que perteneces a esta casa al igual que yo, quisiste ser más astuto que todos, pero nunca serias más listo que ella Scorpius—dijo el pelinegro antes de soltar un suspiro cansado—tenemos clases de pociones vamos—dijo mientras se levantaba y miraba a su mejor amigo.

—Ve tu, yo quiero estar solo—dijo con amargura en su voz, levantándose también.

—No es pregunta, deja a mi hermana, en paz, así que ya sea que te tenga que embrujar vas a venir con migo, ¿fui claro?—dijo Albus, haciéndole honor a sus nombres y sus apellidos.

—Cómo sea—dijo el rubio sacudiéndose antes de avanzar a la salida, junto con su mejor amigo, no sin antes mirar atrás…

_But I know we can make it as long as you say it…_

_So tell me that you love me yeah _

_And tell me that I take your breath away_

-Flash back-

Se ven dos figuras sentadas en el césped de la Madriguera, mirando al cielo azul de verano, todos estaban preparando la comida, nadie notaria su ausencia, unos momentos, la pequeña, pelirroja le había propuesto salir solo un momento quería hablar con él, comenzó, tartamudeando y diciendo frases incoherentes, hasta que el rubio le pidió que respirara y le dijera que pasaran hasta ahora, la niña no le dirigía más de dos frases al día, antes de sonrojarse y salir corriendo a cualquier otro lado pero nunca espero que ella le dijera eso…

—Te quiero—dijo la pequeña al joven de 14 años, rubio que estaba sorprendido, ante la declaración de la pelirroja.

—Lily, aun eres una niña no puedes decir eso con certeza—dijo con cariño el joven.

—Si puedo—dijo con fuerza—mi madre supo que quería a mi padre desde los 10 años, ¿Por qué yo eh de ser diferente?—dijo con exasperación.

—Lily, te escuchaste, nunca te compares, con tus padres o con nadie, tu eres maravillosa así como eres, pero tal vez yo no soy digno de ti, no soy precisamente la figura del bien en el mundo mágico o ¿si?—dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de lado.

—Por eso te quiero—dijo la menor sujetando con timidez la mano del mayor.

—¿Cómo?—pregunto con sorpresa el ojiplata.

—Siempre, que estas por aquí, dices, que soy única, diferente, maravillosa… y si tú lo dices es cuando lo creo, ¿Por qué lo dirías, si no fuera cierto?, no eres de mi familia, no estás obligado a decirlo—dijo la pequeña buscando la mirada del mayor.

—Lilu, yo se esas cosas porque Al, no para de repetirlas, "mi hermana es asombrosa, mi hermana hace esto, mi hermana piensa asi…" —dijo mientras tomaba con su mando disponible la barbilla de ella y la obligaba a mantener sus ojos marrones, sobre sus ojos grises—la verdad adoro eso de ti, nunca haces nada de lo que se espera de ti, hoy nunca espere escuchar eso de ti—dijo mientras sonreía de lado y se acercaba más al sonrojado rostro de ella.

—Entonces ¿crees eso por ti o porque te lo han hecho creer?—dijo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, la pelirroja.

—Por mí.

—Bien—sonrío la joven y acorto la distancia entre ellos, plantando un beso en la boca del sorprendido rubio, fue apenas un rose pero, algo paso, algo químico, mágico, único, ambos lo sintieron en cada poro de su piel.

_And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure _

_There's nothing left to say _

_Tell me that you love me anyway _

_Tell me that you love me anyway _

_Ohhh_

—End of flash back—

El rubio se encontraba cerca del lago, era el crepúsculo, en un día de invierno; pero el solo podía recordando ese primer beso, en un cálido dio de verano, sin dejar de pensar que era un idiota, desde ese día, todo su mundo giro entorno a esa pequeña ninfa de fuego, su sonrisa, sus gestos, todo de ella le encantaba y la perdió por dejarse influenciar, su padre, su abuelo, nunca aprobarían esa relación, por eso los siguientes dos años, terminaba con ella en vacaciones de invierno y verano, para que no la lastimaran, las amargas palabras de su padre, para evitarle esa humillación, con Albus era diferente, el era como su hermano y bueno cuando su padre le dijo que esa amistad era dañina este verano, lo entendió, tal y como enfrento a su familia por su amistad con el, tuvo que haberla, enfrentado por ella, por lo que sentía por ella y no ser una patética lombriz, en lugar de la majestuosa serpiente que siempre le dijeron que él era…

_Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside _

_Is being shared with someone else _

_Nowhere to hide I don't know why _

_But I know we can make it…_

—Flash back—

—¡Ya estoy harta, Malfoy!—le grito una joven de 14 años, alta, bonita pelirroja, que lo miraba con genuino dolor y los ojos colmados de un llanto furioso—no soy un juguete, no soy tu juguete—volvió a gritar, aun mas fuerte la muchacha.

—¿De que hablas Lilu?—dijo el joven sin entender, por qué rechazo su abrazo, su disculpa bien ensayada, el la quería a su lado, ¿Qué había dicho mal?.

—Eres un idiota—dijo la pelirroja antes de abofetearlo con ferocidad—te escuche hablar con Rose—susurro la joven— Terminas cada vacaciones con migo por miedo de que tus padres se avergüencen de ti—dijo dolida la adolecente— ¿no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti Malfoy?—dijo con un marcado rencor—pues bien esta estúpida relación masoquista se acaba aquí,—dijo terminante la joven mientras abría la puerta del vagón y veía a sus primos pegados a la puerta—suerte—le dijo como último antes de salir corriendo, siendo perseguida por sus primas.

—Lily, no espera entendiste todo mal—grito el rubio saliendo tras ella cuando sintió un golpe sobre su cara, y después hallarse a sí mismo en el piso con un furioso James Potter sobre el, dando golpe a diestra y siniestra.

—End of Flash Back—

_As long as you say it_

_So tell me that you love me yeah _

_And tell me that I take your breath away _

_And maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure _

_There's nothing left to say _

_Tell me that you love me anyway…_

El rubio quería llorar de frustración, ese recuerdo le quemaba, ella tenía razón él era un idiota, se dejó caer asía atrás sobre la nieve y tapo con su brazo sus ojos, que ya dejaban correr todos esos sentimientos que solo Al, sabia sobre el, de repente escucho unos pasos sobre la nieve y se levantó con prisa, intentando limpiar sus lágrimas…

—Creo que es la primera vez que te veo llorar—dijo con un suave susurro la joven, de ahora 15 años, antes de sentarse junto a el.

El rubio giro su cabeza para comprobar que no lo imaginaba, ahí sentada junto a el estaba ella, con su largo callo rojo, con las mejillas sonrojadas por el frio, con sus ojos marrones tristes mientras lo miraba.

—No quiero tu lastima—dijo con un tono un tanto brusco, intentando levantarse, pero una cálida mano lo tomo del brazo y lo hiso sentarse de nuevo.

—Demonios—le recrimino ella—cuando yo te eh demostrado lastima—dijo enfadada—ahora estoy aquí por una sola cosa y solo una, y estas haciendo que me arrepienta, así que te escucho—dijo la joven mirándolo con severidad.

— ¿Perdón?—el rubio ahora no entendía nada.

—El primer día en el vagón tú me gritaste que lo entendí todo mal, intestaste ir tras de mi, así que hoy antes de tomar una decisión que una vez hecha ya no tiene marcha atrás; quiero que me cuentes que fue eso que entendí mal—dijo la pelirroja, sin soltar su brazo.

_Show me look what we found turn it around every day _

_I can hear what you say _

—Lily Luna Potter, quiero que me escuches y me escuches muy bien, porque solo lo dire una vez—dijo el antes de soltarse de su agarre y tomar con ambas manos sus mejillas, para que lo mirara bien a la cara—Te amo, ¿te queda lo suficientemente claro?—dijo con rudeza, provocando que la joven se sonrojara y sus ojos se crisparan por la sorpresa—me encantas, estoy loco por ti, por tu forma de ser, porque tú y tu familia, me hicieron ser mejor persona, me permitieron elegir quien quería ser yo por mi, tus padres nunca me juzgaron por la familia que venia, me reciben cada año con los brazos abiertos, mi familia es muy diferente a la tuya Luna y nunca quise lastimarte, si puedo ser un Slytherin de mierda si quieres, pero soy el Slytherin de mierda que quiso defenderte, protegerte de mi familia, Lily son ex – mortifagos, te abrían dicho cosas horribles, cosas que yo nunca quiero que oigas, nunca dejaría que le hicieran ese daño a la mujer de mi vida, sé que debía, no tenía que enfrentarlos, pero si te lastimaban yo nunca me lo perdonaría, eso es todo, le dije a Rose que no te llevaba por que no querían que se avergonzaran de mí, no por quien es mi novia, eso nunca tuvo nada que ver, sino por quien soy yo, elegí ser diferente y exponerte a eso…Albus lo vivió una semana de verano y créeme si a el que es un Slytherin igual que yo lo trataron como a un elfo doméstico, que no te abrían hecho a ti..—dijo, como último antes de sentir los labios de la joven sobre los suyos, para hacerlo callar.

_Now I know why know we can make it _

_If you tell me that you love me yeah _

_And tell me that I take your breath away _

_And maybe if you take one more…_

—tontito, yo también te amo—dijo con una sonrisa—Albus me dijo, lo ultimo y entonces todo tubo sentido, la pelea con tu padre el verano pasado, tu llegando a la casa con marcas de combate, en pascua—dijo ella comenzando a llorar—pensé que, yo solo era un entretenimiento.

—Nunca digas eso Lily, nunca—dijo el joven mientras la abrazaba—eres lo mas valioso que tengo en mi vida, susurro mientras le besaba la coronilla.

_So tell me that you love me yeah _

_And tell me that I take your breath away _

_Maybe if you take one more _

—quien diría que la casa de Salazar, tendría dos magos tan nobles y demoral inquebrantable—rio la pelirroja mientras volvían al castillo , tomados de la mano.

— ¿Dos?—dijo el rubio alzando una ceja—¿quién además de mí?—dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

—hey, ¿mi hermano que?— dijo la muchacha antes de hacer un puchero.

—carcajada—ahhh el, yo pensé que te referías a Merlín, ah todo esto ¿Cuál era esa decisión irrevocable?.

—Pues, si le decía que si a Lysander, o te daba una última oportunidad—dijo con una suave risa—aunque creo que te la habría dado no importara que burrada me decías—dijo antes de adelantársele, colocar sus brazos, alrededor de su cuello y besarlo con pasión.

—Gracias a Merlín, que tu hermano es un Slytherin si no nunca te habría encontrado—dijo el rubio cuando rompió el beso por falta de aíre.

—Si—dijo la muchacha antes de besar su nariz.

—Después de todo Slytherin y Ravenclaw, son pareja desde que empezó la escuela ¿no?—dijo el rubio mientras abrazaba por la cintura a la joven.

— Entonces no es mi hermano, eres tú el de la suerte, de ser un Gryffindor nunca te aria caso—rio la joven.

—Tienes razón soy afortunado—y la volvió a besar—_por mi casa conocí a tu hermano, por tu hermano te conocí a ti y por ti, seré lo mejor que pueda ser, la casa de Salazar será reconocida de nuevo por magos brillantes y tenía una razón muy grande para darle prestigio a su casa, no sabía a qué casa irían sus hijos en el futuro, él era un Slytherin pero la familia de luna eran las otras 3 casas, se aseguraría de que sus hijos no tuvieran que vivir con esos estúpidos prejuicios nunca—_era lo que pensaba el rubio, al sentir los labios tibios de esa pequeña, que junto a su familia le mostraron una vida diferente y mejor…

_than I would know for sure _

_There's nothing left to say _

_Tell me that you love me anyway…._

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado la idea dejen muchos reviws besitos _


End file.
